


MST3K + Fallout: Vault "Deep 113"

by laridian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Crossover, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: If one of Vault-Tec's experiments was to drive a person insane by forcing them to watch bad movies...Originally posted at https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1606598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	MST3K + Fallout: Vault "Deep 113"

_ The Vault _

We can't call it Vault 13 (that was the original Vault Dweller's home vault in FO1, and made a reappearance in FO2), as fun as that would be. But Vault-Tec is nothing if not resourceful, and putting an experiment deep in the bowels of the earth somewhere, cut off from all humanity? That's right up their alley. So instead of a satellite or the moon, it's buried underground. No biggie.

There are a LOT of canon and semi-canon Vaults, so let's say this is Vault 113, which was cut from FO4. Close enough! Deep 113 it is!

_ The Experiment _

The Overseer has access to as many crappy movies and TV shows as Vault-Tec could put into the databanks, from all over the world. Bad prints, bad sound, bad story, bad acting, it's all here. The Overseer has a fair amount of freedom in when to show these and which ones in what order. Depending on the Overseer's mood, maybe there'll be an invention exchange first.

How long has this experiment been running? If it's within the first 10-20 years after the War, it could be assumed that this is a really empty Vault, with one test subject and one Overseer (and one person assisting).

If, however, this Vault has been running longer than that, we have to assume that the original experiment had a lot more test subjects involved, and by the time of the story this presumably takes place in, most of the inhabitants have died of old age or otherwise escaped or something. Otherwise, if you still want people involved, the Mads and test subject would have to be replaced regularly by new living people. Or, you know, robots for all, but let's stick with people for this.

If Vault 113 is encountered within 25 years after the War: the test subject is getting up there in age, probably about 50 years, but so are the Mads. Test subject has been hanging in there but has always wanted to escape and return to the outside world. Arrival of outsiders may facilitate this, or something may happen internally, like "automated systems open the doors after 25 years" or "the Overseer finally broke the control panel and now they all have to escape".

If Vault 113 is encountered after that: the original plans were to host maybe 50-some people in the Vault as test subjects. Those subjects did eventually pair off and have kids and so on; maybe the Overseer and their staff did the same. By the time the outsiders arrive (or stuff breaks, as noted above), they're down to 1 test subject and 2 Mads.

_ The Humans _

The "Mads" are now the Overseer (the main Mad) and assistant. And they're stuck in here too. The Fallout world being what it is, the Overseer and assistant can be anyone. Overseers can be any sex, gender, race or creed, and don't have to be human necessarily, or even have a whole lot of authority - it varies a *lot*. At various times there have been computer, deathclaw, clinically insane persons, ghouls etc as Overseers. The point is, the Mads can be whoever.

The Overseer's job in Vault 113 is to run a Vault-Tec experiment until Vault-Tec says to stop: see how long it takes to drive a human insane by watching bad movies. This is, in fact, a much milder fate than happens to inhabitants of other Vaults where the goal was apparently "drive them insane ASAP".

"Guy/Gal in a jumpsuit" is not that hard. Vault Dwellers have to wear form fitting jumpsuits, but there's nothing that says this particular Dweller has anything that fits, or that maybe it's plain old work jumpsuits for this Vault.

_ The Robots _

The robots were probably created by the current test subject, depending on the length of the experiment (see above). Or not! But the longer the test subject is alone, the more they need those robot pals.

The robots were cobbled together from spare parts and leftover bits and bobs, so they don't quite match the standard RobCo specs. Programming for personalities doesn't appear to be that difficult in the FO world, as long as you're fluent in RobCo code, so the personalities can be anything the test subject wants. (Joel, in the show, sometimes tweaked the bots' personalities just for fun, and made physical modifications to them; Mike and Jonah didn't appear able or willing to do that.)

None of the robots have any built-in combat capacity, but they have a strong improvisational streak and a high amount of free will.

 _Crow_ is built off a skeletal Assaultron base, without any of the firepower or extra armor. He's tall, skinny, bare bones. His head is indeed built out of old sports equipment.

 _Cambot_ is a straight-up eyebot without any modifications. He films the test subject(s) when the Overseer wants to run today's experiment, and acts as communication hub between test subject and Overseer. He has no native communication ability, weapons or armor. He does appear to have some self-identity, but he doesn't interact with the other robots or the humans outside of the experiments.

 _Tom Servo_ is built from a kids' model Protectron base, which didn't give him a whole lot to work with, but there were no full size Protectron parts in Vault 113. Extensive modification was required to make him work. He has tiny jetpacks to allow him to briefly hover or go airborne. These may or may not be working at any given time, requiring the test subject to carry him.

 _GPS-E (Guidance Prototype Synchronized Entity)_ is built of anything handy, and is tied into the Vault computer systems. Depending on what's needed for the story, GPS-E is either struggling to keep going given firewalls, governors and aging/crappy equipment, or not doing too badly all things considered. GPS-E has access to the Vault life support systems, but can be overridden by the Overseer.

What do you think, sirs?


End file.
